


A Slow-Burning Fire

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is changing and no one notices it but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow-Burning Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot that I started quite some time ago, and I decided to finally finish it up this weekend. Please read and review.

The ghosts of her past flowed around her like a river around a stone; no matter how strong she stood, she was slowly being changed. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, she was losing herself to the motions and ministrations of a life she never wanted, with the man she always did. Most of the people around her, her husband included, never noticed, never spared her a second glance, but he did. He saw the changes that she felt, and he didn't like it anymore than she did. 

She felt his dark stare anytime she entered the clubhouse. His gaze stayed with her as she moved from place to place, like a warm hand on the small of her back, supporting her every step. On the occasion that she glanced his way, she would catch a glimpse of heat that she recognized; a slow burning fire that would engulf her entire world if she chose to let it. Each time she stitched up a cut, dug out a bullet or cleaned a burn, he was beside her, handing her supplies and offering any assistance he could. Her skin tingled where his fingers lingered against hers. It both confused and aroused her. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment her heart changed from loyal wife to an adulterous woman, but she thought it was somewhere between being arrested for accessory to murder, and pulling that Diosa whore off of her husband. He was married too. His wife was halfway around the world with their daughter, but he was married none the less. She’d met his wife once, and knew that she was a fearsome woman, but that didn't even cross her mind when their lips crashed together that night.

There was no gentleness in their motions, no soft words or caresses the first time their bodies met. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he shoved her against the back wall of the auto repair shop. He hitched her shirt up over her breasts and she hissed as he bit her nipple through the lace of her bra. She bit down on his shoulder as he slid her panties to the side and probed her entrance with two fingers, making sure she was ready for him. He entered her roughly and growled when she breathed out, “Fuck! Filip!” Her back pressed against the painted cement blocks as his thrusts picked up speed. She gasped and cried out quietly as he pounded into her, that slow burn began in her belly and it really was consuming her very soul. It took her breath away and made her push back against him, needing more contact. 

As her moans got louder, he released one of her hips to clamp his hand over her mouth, muffling her beautiful cries as they echoed off the walls. She reached her peak shortly before he found his own, and she bucked against him as he spilled himself inside her. They rode out their orgasms and stayed pressed against the wall, his head resting on her shoulder, as they caught their breath. 

As they both came down, he wrapped his arms around her trembling body and kissed her. The passion and lust was still there, but overpowering it was a closeness that made her eyes flutter closed and her heart skip a beat. Her arms snaked around his neck of their own will and she couldn't help but be disappointed as he lowered her onto her own feet. They each righted their clothes and she turned back to him, placing a hand on his scarred cheek. “Next week, while Jax is on that run,” she began. 

“Aye. It’d be the VP’s duty to make sure the President’s wife was safe,” Chibs finished.


End file.
